


A soul submerged in sleep (is hard at work)

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Once and Future King, Post-Episode: s05e13, Somnophilia, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven nights of blowjobs 'til Arthur comes back from Avalon. Who's counting?</p><p>“Even a soul submerged in sleep<br/>is hard at work and helps<br/>make something of the world.”<br/>- Heraclitus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A soul submerged in sleep (is hard at work)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four: [Sleep](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/92939.html)  
> Entry #33
> 
>  **Warnings** : Sex while someone is asleep at the beginning

“Oh… ohhh.” 

Merlin’s in the midst of a fever dream before he startles awake, blearily aware of the warm, soft suction on his cock.

“ _Arthur_ —?” 

—Was supposed to be resting in Avalon, only to return when the world was in peril, so why is he at Merlin’s crotch, looking like he’d been in the midst of giving Merlin a blowjob?

“Hello,” Arthur says, pulling off with a wet _pop_. He grins, wipes his mouth with a hand. “I thought it’d make a nice greeting.”

“Why are you here? And why are you all…” Merlin pauses to make a floppy hand motion, “…see-through?” He’s pretty confused. 

“I thought you’d be happier to see me, Merlin.” Arthur sounds grumpy. 

“I am.” Merlin points at his erection, then rubs at his eyes. “I just want to understand. And I think this calls for coffee.”

“Can’t we finish this first?”

“…Okay.”

***

Turns out, Arthur’s very enthusiastic at this whole “greeting” business. He’s fisting the base of Merlin’s cock with a spit-slick hand, his mouth moving up and down the tip and his _tongue_ , god, his tongue is spearing the slit of his cock and Merlin hears himself emit a whimper.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Arthur, _fuuuuck_ ,” and he’s coming, spurting into Arthur’s mouth. 

Arthur tries to swallow, bless him, but he chokes and coughs, spluttering as he spits to the side. 

“…harder than she made it sound,” he mutters.

“What? Who?” Merlin demands, but his voice comes out breathy.

“Freya.” The grumpy tone is back. “Said I had to take an offering from you for seven nights before Avalon would release me.”

“And you figured that waking me up by sucking my brains out of my cock was the best way?”

“She made a thinly-veiled suggestion.”

“God.” 

They say time changes people. Merlin should know, but he feels vaguely horrified at the difference between the sweet, delicate Freya of his remembrance and this Freya who gives the Once and Future King _blowjob advice_.

“I think I need that coffee now.”

***

The two consecutive nights are much the same. Merlin wakes up, sleep-muzzy, in the middle of a blowjob from Arthur—it’s messy and crude as far as blowjobs go, but with a sheer determination that is pure Arthur.

There’s really nothing hotter than seeing Arthur’s blonde head bobbing up and down, his cheeks hollowing around Merlin’s cock and his lips, pink and lush and _sticky_.

Merlin slips his fingers into Arthur’s hair, softly gripping in silent encouragement. The other hand slides to his cheek which is filled with his cock, presses lightly. Arthur looks up through his fringe, blue eyes startling, his mouth still stretched wide around it; that split-second image overwhelms Merlin, wringing a throaty gasp as he starts to come. 

This time, Arthur swallows it down, pink tongue darting out to lick at the come that’s leaked out.

“How are you so good at this?” Merlin asks, plaintive, while Arthur makes his way beside him and steals a pillow.

“A warrior has to adapt to any situation he faces.”

“And how many nights are left?” 

Arthur counts on his fingers. “Four.”

“Four more before you come back for good?”

“Four more before I get saddled with you _again_ , Merlin. For good,” Arthur confirms, and Merlin takes it as a promise.

“I’ve missed you, you know.” He’s sleepy and sated, and not responsible for whatever comes out of his mouth.

“Me too.”

It’s been more than a thousand years. He can wait a little longer.


End file.
